


Baby Pranks

by YourSupernaturalSammyGirl (Soojinnie)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4412576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soojinnie/pseuds/YourSupernaturalSammyGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off an imagine. </p><p>Imagine you’re a witch and you want to get back at Sam for teasing you, but it goes wrong. </p><p>Be nice! It's my first fic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Pranks

“Dammit Sam!” you shouted, hearing the man-child laugh from the living room.

“Aww, is little Y/N too short to reach her favorite snack?”

You huff, indignant. The worst part? Dean wasn’t even here to help you. Him and Cas were out on a salt and burn, and wouldn’t be back till later.

“I’ll show you one day. One day you’ll see how it’s like,” you grumbled, climbing the sink awkwardly so you could reach the delicious Oreos.

Just as you had gotten back onto your feet, an idea went off in your head.

_Duh? Hello? You’re a witch Y/N! USE IT._

You smirk to yourself and sneak a glance at Sam, who was reading, legs propped onto the table leaning the chair back on two legs.

“ _Cieo_.” You muttered, waving your hand at the chair before ducking out of sight.

You laughed out loud when you heard the crash and tumble of the books, and of course, Sam freakin’ Winchester went down.

“Y/N! I’m going to get you for this!” He groaned, getting up and dusting himself off.

“I’d like to see you try,” You mocked, an evil grin on your face before taking off.

“ _Parvulum te_!” You cried out, directing your magic to the man chasing you, his long legs practically eating up the ground behind you.

Suddenly, he tumbled and you stopped running, curious to see if the spell had worked. Apparently it did, because all you saw were a pile of clothes, and a wriggling mass under them.

“Y/F/N Y/L/N Imma kill you!” A high squeaky voice swore as he fell, face first.

“Aww! You’re so cute!” You coo cheekily, peeping under the clothes to see a little boy with brown floppy hair, with large bluish green eyes.

Your eyes widen in shock and you freeze. Oh shit. Did you use the wrong spell? You rush to your spell book and flip frantically. While you’re flipping through your books, Sam toddles over to you, tugging at your skirt.

Butt. Naked.

“Oh shit! Um, just hang on Sammy,” you sprint into your room and grab a shirt and a pair of jeans.

“ _Alteratio_ ,” You cast quickly, altering the clothing to fit Sam’s new body.

Dressing him quickly you seat him next to you while you go back to looking for a reversal spell.

“Y/N, hungry!” he calls out, small hands reaching out to you.

“Hang on okay Sammy? Y/N’s got to figure out how to reverse this spell okay sweetheart?”

You ruffle his hair and he pouts, giving you his infamous puppy dog eyes.

“Oh come on,” you groan, then sigh. “Fine. What do you want?”

“Carry! Carry!” Sam squeaks and raises his arms towards you.

You hesitantly carry him, and he clings to you like a koala. It makes you smile a little, seeing Sam this carefree and happy, especially with everything that’s been going on lately. You feed and entertain Sam for a while, enjoying the innocence and sparkling joy in his eyes, his shoulders free from the weight of the world. You’re so caught up in playing with Sam you don’t realize Dean and Cas are back from their salt and burn.

“Hey Y/N ¬– What the fuck?” Dean strolled into the bunker and stopped, causing Castiel to run into his back.

“Um… So, slight mishap. Dean, meet uh, kid Sam. Sammy, that’s your brother, Dean, and his boyfriend Castiel,” you introduce, and Sam lights up at Dean’s name.

“Dean! Dean! Y/N spaghetti!” Sammy cheered, waving the leftover strands at his older brother.

You melt a little bit more. You loved seeing Sam so innocent, so… pure. Untouched by the evils of this world. But you knew you had to fix this, and so you told Dean you were going to look for the spell to reverse this.

“Y/N! Y/N! Y/N!!!!!!” Sam whined and you turned back to him, wondering what he wanted.

“Yes, Sammy?” you ask, knowing he was probably going to do something silly.

“I love you!” he yelled happily, giving you a sloppy kiss on your cheek.

You froze, then forced a grin.

“Aww, love you too,” you ruffle his hair and turn away, walking back into your room quickly.

Deep breath. Just breathe. He’s not himself and he probably doesn’t mean it. He’s what, seven? Eight? You calm yourself after a very convincing pep talk of how Sam Winchester would never love you the way you loved him. It was just impossible. Sighing, you turn back to your books, flipping through to look for the reversal spell.

“Yahtzee!” you cry out triumphantly after combing through your books.

“Can’t believe it’s really that simple,” you shake your head at yourself. Heading back into the common room you plop down beside Sam, who was busy watching TV with Dean.

“Dean, I found a reversal spell. It’s really simple actually,” you chuckle and Dean cheers.

“Son of a bitch he sure is a handful,” Dean grumbles, then nudges Sam.

“Sammy, go to Y/N, she’s got something for you.” Sam runs over to you eagerly, and you clasp his hands, feeling your magic build within me.

“ _Contrarium incantatio_." It was pretty interesting, really.

It was like watching Sam grow up, but in fast forward. Soon, the aging came to a stop and you were faced with all 6’4 of Sam Winchester.

“Oh thank god, Sammy you’re back!” Dean whooped, earning himself a smack from Cas.

“Don’t use my father’s name in vain,” he grumbled, but the corners of his lips were curving up.

“Back? I never left. Someone just made me a lot younger,” Sam scoffed, turning to raise an eyebrow at me.

“Um, yeah, sorry. Wrong spell,” you mutter, making a hasty retreat back into the comforts of your room.

“Stupid, stupid girl,” you curse yourself internally, pacing the length of your room.

“You like Sam, just tell the damn boy! He already told you he loved you dumbass!” you argued with yourself, not realizing you were doing it out loud. “He was freaking eight! He practically loves everyone who feeds and plays with him!” you groan, not noticing the tall figure leaning on your doorframe.

“Ugh, but you love him, and you’re not eight! Plus, it’s not like he actually meant it,” you retorted to well, yourself.

“I do, you know, love you I mean,” a quiet voice made you jump a mile high.

“Sam! You didn’t hear anything I was just talking to my– what?” You rambled on, not noticing that Sam had walked into your room and was moving closer to you.

“I love you Y/N. I have for a long time. I just never thought you loved me,” Sam said, drawing me into his arms.

“You’re joking?” you asked, loving the feeling of his strong arms wrapped securely around you.

He smirked, and leaned in to kiss you, sending fireworks and sparks shooting through you. “Does that feel like I’m joking?”

“No,” you answered, leaning up to kiss him again. “And I love you too, have for a long time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Cieo - Move
> 
> Parvulum te - You small (direct translation. I meant for the spell to be an age reversal spell)
> 
> Alteratio - Alteration
> 
> Contrarium incantatio - The Reverse Charm (I kid you not... Google translated it!)
> 
> Send requests and asks on my tumblr! (it's new and relatively empty so help me fill it!)
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/yoursupernaturalsammygirl


End file.
